


MegaPit Shorts

by PeanuutFlower



Series: MegaPit [3]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Borderline crack, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, M/M, Megapit - Freeform, Mentions of Christianity, Mutual Pining, Pining, World of Light, a bit of angst, sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanuutFlower/pseuds/PeanuutFlower
Summary: A collection of short stories, in no particular order, written around a randomly generated word, the subject being that one crackship I wont shut up about.





	1. Compliance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting these as separate from the Super Smash Shorts for obvious reasons.
> 
> (Also if the ship somehow got your interest, first of all: I'm sorry.  
> Second: I post about it on my [tumblr](https://myriadebleue.tumblr.com/).)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Characters: Pit, Palutena, MegaMan  
> Other: Borderline Crack

Pit had been trying to fight off a horde of monsters on his own, their sudden outbreak still unexplained, and was starting to feel himself tiring out.

“Uh, Lady Palutena? Requesting backup here! Please!” He asked his goddess, hoping she wouldn't quip before getting him the help he needed.

“Don't worry, help is on the way!” Thankfully, it seemed she had a good grasp of the situation.

“Bet you still wont send me a machine-gun robot girlfriend...” He joked, narrowly escaping an attack from one of the monsters.

“Well, he's not a girl, but from what I gathered during the last smash tournament, that's the only thing differing from your request...”

“Uh?” That would make it a machine-gun robot boyfriend, but who could-

Oh no.

“WHAT HAPPENED?! WHERE AM I?!...” The blue robot was looking around frantically, his mega buster ready to shoot at anything that he'd deem threatening enough, until his eyes landed on the angel. “Pit?! What is going on?!”

The angel flushed red in the face at the implications, and mumbled, almost whining. “Lady Palutena...”

“What?” The goddess asked, amusement clear in her tone.

“Bring him back home. Please.”

“Hmpf. Spoilsport.”

 


	2. Miss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Characters: Pit, MegaMan, Simon (Mention), Mario (Mention)  
> Other: World of Light

“I don't want to hurt him-I can't hurt him!” MegaMan shouted, to whoever might have been listening.

There, in front of him, bow at the ready, stood Pit, his eyes glazed a cold glowing red, making it impossible to tell what he was feeling, if he was feeling at all.

The small group of freed fighters had decided to split up for the time being, looking for both Pit and Simon. Having gone on his own, MegaMan had been ambushed by the possessed angel, who was fighting ferociously, his attacks barely missing the robot, who simply dodged as best as he could, and waited in hopes his adversary would tire himself out.

So far, this strategy wasn't paying off.

MegaMan hated this. He had only agreed to join the others in this weird universe because he knew the fighting was for fun. No one was forced, they were just friends having spars, nothing was at stake.

But now, now it was different. The possessed fighters weren't fighting of their own free will. Someone or something was controlling them, stripping them out of their individuality, and making them fight.

It felt just like fighting the Robot Masters under Doctor Wily's orders. Only this time most of the foes he'd have to face weren't robots. And a lot of them were humans, and as such, he knew there was little he'd be able to do to help the others.

Though he hadn't exactly followed the laws of robotics ever since he had set foot into the Smash universe. Apparently the laws humans make hold little regard to a big, disembodied talking hand.

Pit, however, wasn't a human, laws applying or not. Nonetheless, there was another limitation that prevented the robot from directly harming his foe. A feeling. He couldn't really put a name to it, but he knew that the mere thought of hurting the angel brought him to tears, and made him feel like someone stabbed him in the chest.

However he soon came to realize he wouldn't have a choice, and his eyes blurred, he started fighting back, trying his best to keep targeting Pit, despite the ugly feeling that plagued at his mind.

Finally, he won, and sworn he had heard Master Hand announce a K.O.

He carefully approached the angel, who opened his eyes, back to normal.

“...MegaMan?”

“Are you okay Pit?”

“I'm... fine. I think. Kinda hurts though... what happened?”

“You were being... mind controlled. Or possessed. We don't know yet, but...” His gaze landed on a fresh bruise on the angel's arm, and he winced. “I'm sorry. But I had to fight you to wake you up. That's the only way we know how to-”

Pit stopped his rant by putting a hand to the robot's mouth, who felt like he was heating up at the contact.

“Okay, okay. Don't worry about that, I'm just happy to be back.” He got up and dusted himself off. “Thanks.”

MegaMan smiled and then looked to where the angel was now staring.

“Where are the others?” Pit asked after a short while.

“Looking for you... and Simon.”

“Simon's here?”

“Yes, we thought we saw him roaming about with you.”

“What about... Lady Palutena?”

“Sorry, but we have no idea where she could be for the moment... a lot of the fighters are still missing, and some others we still haven't managed to free.”

The angel's wings drooped at the news, but they went back up as he started walking, a determined look on his face.

“Where are you going?” The robot asked, confused by the sudden change in mood.

“To find Simon.” Pit answered him, still walking forward.

“... that's where we came from... Simon should be the other way around...” MegaMan said, pointing behind him, smiling a bit.

“Oh. Heh.” Pit tried not to let his embarassement show, and walked past the robot, who followed him, in the right direction this time.

Sure enough, they found him, having just been freed by Mario and the others. Pit hugged his older friend as the fighters rejoiced at having freed two more of their own, and MegaMan felt himself smile at the happy angel whose face was back to its usual expressive state.

 


	3. Twitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Characters: MegaMan, Pit

After a day full of fighting, and after eating a copious amount of food at dinner, Pit had met up with MegaMan and had promptly fallen asleep on the robot, as he had started to do more and more as time went on, much to the robot's confusion. After all, he didn't think himself as being very comfortable to sleep on.

Yet here he was again, a sleeping angel on his lap, snoring rhytmically.

MegaMan never knew what to do with himself when that happened. He knew organic beings sleeping was their way of recharging, and he disliked anyone interrupting him whenever he wasn't done charging up, so he never even thought about waking Pit up.

So he usually stood still until the angel would stir awake, realize what he'd done, once again, look away and either go to sleep somewhere he should actually be sleeping, or go do whatever it is he'd want to do.

They usually didn't talk about it. It was just a thing that happened sometimes.

Only this time he noticed something strange. Pit was moving slightly, but didn't show signs of awakening.

Then his wings started to twitch, and his face took on an expression MegaMan certainly didn't like to see on the angel.

Shortly after, Pit whined in his sleep, and the robot realized then that the angel was most likely having a nightmare. He had no clue what he should do, but the constant twitching of the boy's wings made him reach out for them. Not really knowing why, he started to gently thread his fingers through the angel's feathers.

Right as he started, it seemed Pit's twitching dimmed down, and his face went back to a fairly neutral look. MegaMan figured he should stop touching the angel's wings then, but found that doing so was oddly soothing. The robot felt strange about the situation. It wasn't a bad kind of strange, nor awkward. He also felt as if there was a warmth around his chest, it wasn't uncomfortable, on the contrary, but it was odd to him.

He kept on petting the angel, ready to retract his hand at the first sign of discomfort from his friend, but Pit started to smile and scooted closer to him in his sleep, his snores changing into peaceful breathing.

MegaMan smiled as well, both happy and a little proud to have his actions be the reason for the angel looking so serene and content right now.

Then out of nowhere he heard Pit make a sound akin to a purr. Taken aback, he jolted a little, and that was unfortunately enough for Pit to awaken.

MegaMan retracted his hand as fast as he could, blushing as he did so.

Pit, mind still a bit foggy, turned to look at him, slowly waking up.

“Uh? Whassu- whassappened?” He asked, a bit disoriented.

“N-nothing. Nothing unusual. You just fell asleep on me again.”

“Oh... sorry.”

“I- it's okay, really.”

“I'd better go sleep somewhere else then, and fast.”

“Why?” MegaMan asked, feeling a bit disappointed.

“I was just having the nicest dream! A knight had saved me from a danger I couldn't even see, and then- well I- let's say it felt really nice...” The angel looked to the side, blushing slightly. “I just really want to go back to it.”

MegaMan was quick to put two and two together. And because of that he was determined to make Pit stay, embarassement be damned. “But if you had that dream while sleeping on me... wouldn't you have more chances if you, you know...” He tried.

“You don't mind me falling asleep on you?” Pit looked like a mix between surprised and hesitant.

“Not at all. Though I don't understand why you even fall asleep in the first place.”

“Because you're comfy.” The angel smiled.

“I'm really not.”

“That's what you think.”

Saying that, he laid on the robot's lap once again, and as usual, he was out like a light.

Once MegaMan was sure Pit wouldn't wake up from the slightest touch, and once he gave a quick look at their surroundings to make sure no one would see, he started grooming the angel's wings with his fingers again, this time feeling a little bold and using his other hand to play with Pit's hair.

When the purring sound came again, he stood perfectly still, and happily listened to it, perfectly okay with staying like this until Master Hand would call curfew.

And if in the next few days Pit's usual impromptu snoozing seemed a lot less unintentional, well, MegaMan wasn't about to complain.

 


	4. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Characters: Simon, Pit, MegaMan, Samus (Mention), Kirby (Mention), Zelda (Mention), Little Mac(Mention), Link (Mention)

Alright, maybe he'd made a mistake. As proud as he was, Simon could also be humble, and realize when he'd mess up. But how was he supposed to know they hadn't been dating?

Every time the three of them were together, he took notice of the longing stares the angel and the robot would send one another when they thought the other wasn't looking, wether they were hanging out or watching from the sidelines, cheering the other up as they were fighting in a match.

Then there was the touching. Sure, Pit was a rather touchy-feely angel, never shying away from hugs. Simon himself had been hugged by the angel mutliple times, for being a close friend, and, in Pit's own words, for “looking very huggable.”

But whenever Pit would hug MegaMan, the hug lasted longer, and felt more meaningful. Simon had found himself looking away more than once, feeling as if he was intruding on a moment of intimacy he wasn't supposed to witness.

And more times than he could count, he had found them sleeping next to each other, and should it be the three of them falling asleep on a sofa or near a tree, he'd find the pair intertwining their fingers in their sleep when he woke up.

After a while of noticing these behaviors he had only seen from bold lovers in his world, he had assumed his younger friends had been hiding a possible relationship from him. He hadn't felt offended by this possibility, as he knew he was a bit old-fashioned, as the others tended to put it, and had to admit it felt strange to try and wrap his mind around those kinds of relationships existing, even more so when it was between a divine being and a machine.

But he had wanted to make them understand he'd support them, as friends should do, and as such had shared his take on their relationship, and all that he had noticed.

He was met with confused looks from the both of them, and then a mixture of surprise and maybe terror.

MegaMan and Pit had shared a look, the last one they'd share before long, and had quickly turned back to him, looking panicked.

“We-we're not-”The angel had stammered, blushing a vivid red.

“We can't- we'd never- we aren't boyfriends!” The robot had almost shouted, blushing as well.

They had then darted away in opposite directions, leaving Simon both dumbfounded and confused.

 

Ever since Simon had been summoned to this world, he felt like he had went from confusion to confusion.

His first confusion had been the existence of Master Hand, who he had first thought to be the hand of the Lord. Thankfully, this had been cleared up right away.

The second time was not far after, when he had learned of the presence of one of his descendants amongst the fighters. The first meeting with Richter had been a bit awkward, but after some bonding time the two had found this situation to be rather pleasant.

When it came to his two young friends, he had first been surprised to learn that the angel, who had been one of the first to greet him, was not one of the Lord's, but rather a Lady's. Nevertheless, Palutena was a goddess of Light, and as such Simon held her in high regards.

Another time he found himself deeply confused and troubled was when MegaMan had told him that his “creator”, that he called “father”, had given him life and a purpose, that being to help humanity. This had left Simon with so many questions.

 

Indeed, Simon was more often confused than not, so shouldn't it be logical for him to have misinterpreted their actions with one another?

Right now he was eating lunch with the two of them, along with Samus, Little Mac, Zelda and Link, Kirby having just recently joined them to see if they had any leftovers.

Pit had been chatting away with Samus and Zelda, and MegaMan was listening to Little Mac's story, much like Link was doing.

There hadn't been a single word, nor a single stare, shared between the two of them for the whole lunch.

What's worse, Pit's plate was still half-full, the angel having barely eaten his first plate, when in normal circumstances he'd have about finished his third. Simon's gaze landed on Kirby, who looked as shocked as he was.

This was bad.

Simon felt guilt for being the instigator of this apparent fallout, so he left the lunch table, and ignored Samus's question, asking him what was wrong.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he had seen Pit and MegaMan squirm, still ignoring each other's presence.

He had to do something to fix this. And the sooner the better.

 

He went to them separately, asking the both of them to take a late afternoon stroll through the forest neighboring the mansion with him, but not mentioning he had invited the other as well.

When the time came, it seemed as if MegaMan silently accepted his fate at the sight of the angel, while Pit was both internally and, quite so, externally panicking.

After managing to calm him down, the three of them headed to the forest.

There was an awkward silence the whole way through, and more times than once Simon had reconsidered his plan and almost turned around.

But he wasn't about to give up and let this situation stagnate, or worsen. The boys had to talk, one way or another.

Once they reached a clearing, he sat down, and the boys awkwardly did so as well, still not sparing a glance to one another.

Simon cleared his throat, and they both looked at him from either of his sides.

“Alright, so, first, I must apologize.”

They stayed silent, so Simon took it as a cue to continue.

“As you may know, I am still learning of the ways things go in this world, and in the many other worlds everyone comes from. As such, I am often confused...”

He heard a snort from Pit, and saw the robot give him an amused smile. This was already looking better.

“It appears today I was confused as of what exactly was going on between the two of you. After much thinking, I realized your actions were only that of close friends, not lovers, and I am sorry to have planted doubts into your mind.” Now that he had said that, all he had to do was see how this would unfold.

For a while, there were no sounds other that the soft gurgle of a nearby river, the rustling of leaves, and the cries of distant animals and pokémon. Simon was slowly losing hope, when Pit talked.

“You're sure of that?”

“Very sure. I've lived my life with few friends, let alone close, so I think it's fair to say my assumptions were incorrect.” He still thought there was something going on between them, but knowing where this had led so far, he was more than willing to brush it off.

“So, uh... do you want to... talk again?” He heard MegaMan say, and saw him look directly at Pit for the first time since this whole thing had started.

“Sure! I'm sorry, it's just... it was a bit...” Pit looked a bit more hesitant, but still returned his stare.

“Awkward?” The robot gave him a shy smile.

“Yeah.” The angel returned his smile.

They laughed together, an embarassed, yet earnest laugh, and when Simon joined in it seemed as if the whole incident had never happened in the first place.

 

But no one could deny that something had changed.

And because of that, that night Simon heard a knock on the door.

 

“Come in.” He said, and as soon as he said that, MegaMan entered his room.

“Hey, I, uh... I just wanted to say, thank you for making us talk again.”

“You do not have to thank me. After all, I was the one responsible for your falling out, because of my flawed judgement.”

“Actually you... you were right. On my part, at least...”

“How come?” Despite his assumptions, he was genuinely surprised by what the mechanical boy was telling him.

“I... I think I'm in love, with him. But I have so many doubts and... it's just too soon for me to tell him, you know? I really like our friendship, and though dating may be nice, I like us as friends too much to risk it.” In spite of his tone being calm, the distress was clear in his behavior.

Simon smiled, and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “I wont say I fully understand what you're going through, but know you can always come to me should something trouble you.”

“Of course. Thanks for being my friend, Simon.”

“And thank you for sharing your friendship with me, Rock.”

 

He bid goodnight to the robot, who did the same, and went to his own room for the night.

A little later, Pit had come running into his room, and tackle-hugged him.

 

“You. Are. The. Best.” The angel shouted.

“Thank you?” Simon had a good guess as to why the boy was praising him, but let him ramble on.

“Really! I felt super bad for not talking to Rock, but I couldn't, because if I did then I would have blushed, and maybe slipped up, and then he would have known and-”

“Hold on a second, I'm afraid I can't really follow-”

“Oh, uh...” Then Pit said, in a hushed tone. “Promise you wont tell?”

Simon nodded.

“Okay, so, you were right, I have a huge crush on him. I just don't know if he feels the same way, and if he can even feel the same way, and he's like, one of my best friends, and kind of one of my idols too, and I don't want to lose him, but I also don't know how I'd deal with telling him about my feelings and if he friendzoned me, because, yeah, we'd still be friends, so that'd be great, but he'd also know that I really, really like him and man would that be awkward or what?”

Simon was almost in awe at how fast Pit could talk, and didn't really understand everything that he had just tried to explain to him, but much like he had done with MegaMan before, he put his hand on the angel's shoulder.

“Maybe you should try and find out if he feels the same?”

“... maybe... but how? And what if we don't work out?” He saw Pit pout, and almost shook his head.

“As far as me goes, I think you'd be good for each other.”

Pit blushed furiously at his words, and squeaked. “You think so?”

“Yes. So should you need my help for anything concerning this little dilemma of yours... or if you need someone to keep you informed on how Rock feels about you, I'd be happy to lend a hand.” He, of course, wouldn't share his knowledge of the full extent of the robot's feelings, for fear of messing up again, but he knew he could make-do.

“Aw! Thanks Simon! You really are the best!”

Pit hugged him yet again, before hastily saying goodnight when Simon reminded him that curfew was but a few minutes away.

 

As the angel rushed out of his room, Simon smiled, and wondered how oblivious one could get. It seemed these two were still confused about their feelings and the nature of their relationship, and, in time, should they need him to, this was one confusion Simon would be happy to help clear up.

 


	5. Boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Characters: Pit, Palutena, MegaMan, Zelda (mention), Cloud Strife (mention), Link (mention), Dark Pit (mention)  
> Other: Borderline Crack, Established Relationship

“Pit! I heard something about a boyfriend?” Palutena had barged into his room, startling him.

“Gah! Lady Palutena! No offense, but could you please knock next time?” He put a hand on his heart for emphasis, his wings only starting to drop back down from the shock.

“Why should I?… But back to the matter at hand. Who’s the smasher that stole your heart?”

“Wh-nobody!”

“Pit…”

“Okay, okay. I do have a boyfriend.” He admitted. He should know better than to try and keep secrets from the goddess anyway.

“Is he human?”

“No.”

“Good. So that leaves out a good portion of the roster… hmmm… I wonder who it is…”

“You don’t have to-”

“It can’t be Zelda if it is a boyfriend… you did mention something about Cloud being handsome, but you did just say your boyfriend wasn’t human… but come to think of it you could be lying… hmmm…”

“It’s not them-”

“Oh, okay. Wait, is it Link? That Hyrulean warrior? You said he was handsome too.”

“No. No it’s not Link. Yeah, he’s really handsome, and amazing, and he has really pretty eyes, but I like him more as a sparring partner. And a friend.”

“What about the younger ones?”

“Them too.”

“Alright. So is it one of the other smashers you and Dark Pit hang out with?”

“Well, yeah…”

“Hmm, let’s see, there’s those trainers, these two psychic boys, the ice-climbers, these squid-kid things, that robot, that villager, that boxer, that phantom thief, that lord, that vampire hunter…”

She trailed off then, seemingly lost in thoughts, and Pit started to wonder if something was wrong.

“Lady Palutena?…”

“Ah-ah! I know who your boyfriend is!” She said as she snapped her fingers, a smirk playing at her lips.

“That’s great, but you know I could have just told you-”

“He doesn’t exist!” This time she had her hands on her hips, her feet firmly planted to the ground, and looked as proud as can be, as if she had made the breakthrough of the century.

“Uh?” Pit, on the other hand, could only stare in confusion as he tried to gauge if the goddess was actually serious. She was.

“You only brought him up once, and that was when Dark Pit called you a loser. You obviously made him up on the spot!”

The angel didn’t know what to retort, and at that moment MegaMan walked into the room.

“Hey sweetheart, are you free tonight?…”

He trailed off as he looked to the angel and his goddess, the latter staring at him in utter surprise.

“Is this a bad time?” He asked Pit, motioning to the still gaping goddess.

“No, not really. Lady Palutena, here’s my boyfriend.” He said as he walked to the robot and put an arm around him, before kissing him on the cheek. “Also, yes, I’m free tonight honey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted this one on tumblr as I didn't like it enough to post it on its own here, but since I'm doing a collection of shorts I figured I might as well post it here too anyway.


	6. Shutdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Characters: MegaMan, Samus, Kirby, Pit  
> Other: World of Light

Finally. That was the end. They had done it.

Galeem and Darkhon had both been defeated by the now-rejoicing fighters. Some watched as their friends' spirits went back home in a mesmerezing flurry of light, others hugged whoever they could find, some cried in joy and relief, and some were laying down on the floor, exhausted, but content.

MegaMan had been one of those watching, wawing at the robots he knew. He still didn't understand how they could have spirits, but again, his worldview had already been shaken up the day he had first came here.

He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to find Samus looking ahead, at the dissipating remains of the two entities that got them into this mess.

“You're holding up there, Rock?”

“Yes. I'm low on energy though, I'll need to grab some E-tanks as soon as we come back to the mansion. How about you?”

“Tired. A bit more than usual.” Samus then sighed. “Well. Never thought anything would have topped Tabuu. Guess I was wrong.”

MegaMan blinked. He had heard about the Subspace story, from most of the fighters, and especially from Ness, Lucas and Pit. This had been a dark and difficult time, and the fighters that had been present then all swore they almost didn't make it.

“You really feel like it was worse?” He asked, a bit skeptical.

“I wouldn't say worse... just different. A bit harder. But then again, there are more of us now. Not sure how things would have turned out today if our numbers had been the same as back then.” Samus smiled, though a bit warily.

“I'm sure you'd have come out on top anyway. There are a lot of strong fighters here. You, for one.” MegaMan said, not a trace of doubt in his mind.

Samus chuckled. “Save the compliments, Rock.”

The bounty hunter then went away to see some other fighters, and out of the corner of his eyes MegaMan watched as Kirby ran over to him, and pounced.

The robot clumsily managed to get a hold of the puffball, who happily hugged him, then jumped off excitedly to go hug another smasher.

MegaMan smiled, and his smile got bigger when he noticed someone else was also running around and giving heartfelt hugs to everyone.

Pit took notice of the robot's staring, and once he was done hugging Luigi, he happily pranced over to the robot, and hugged him with such force that MegaMan almost lost his balance.

“We did it! We won!”

“Eh. You did say you knew we'd win this.” The robot grinned, returning the hug somewhat awkwardly.

“Oh, yeah! I did!” Pit laughed. “Might have jinxed it though...but a delayed victory is still a victory, right?...”

The angel then hugged him tighter, his wings slightly wrapping around the robot, who started to feel a bit warm, and wondered when Pit was going to let go. There was also the fact that people were staring, and that he was heating up fast.

“So, uh... don't you have some other people to hug? Not that I, uh... mind, but, you know?” He said, feeling like his processor would stop working right if he spent a few more seconds in the angel's embrace.

He felt the angel loosen his grip, and watched as his wings dropped down.

“Right...”

Pit took a step back, his hands lingering on MegaMan's arms. Their faces were inches apart. When the robot took notice of their closeness he started to blush. Despite himself his eyes trailed down to stare at the angel's lips. It would be so easy to just...

He recoiled, getting away from the angel's grasp and focused back on looking Pit in the eyes. The boy looked confused, and a bit hurt.

MegaMan didn't want to stay around any longer. He had to get away before he let his emotions take the better of him. They were all tired, and he might do something that he might regret.

Namely, kissing the angel who also happened to be his crush. In front of everyone.

And most certainly getting rejected.

“I'd better go check on the others myself...” MegaMan said, ready to make his escape.

Unfortunately, as he was turning around, Pit grabbed his hand and brought him close to him again. He was looking at him with an indecipherable expression, something akin to determination, and MegaMan couldn't decide if the angel was going to hug him again or punch him.

“Pit? Is everything alr-”

Well. What do you know. He did punch him. On his mouth. With his mouth.

In other words...

He was kissing him.

Kissing.

Him.

Pit.

…

He felt himself blushing all over, freezing, incapable of returning the kiss no matter how much he wanted to.

Looks like he had been right about his processor giving out.

 

-

 

“ _Error. Error. System shut down. If this problem persists, please contact Light Labs at-_ ”

“Lady Palutena! I think I broke him! What do I do?!”

 


	7. Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Characters: MegaMan, Pit  
> Other: Established Relationship

MegaMan was watching the clouds rolling by in the sky, casting shadows on the grassy hill he was currently sitting on, when he felt something being put on top of his head, and turned to see Pit, his boyfriend, carefully adjusting whatever it was in his hair.

“... and... there! Perfect!” The angel giggled.

MegaMan reached for the mystery thing, but Pit took his hand, stopping him. “No, don't! You'll mess it all up!”

“Mess what up?” The robot asked, curious.

“The laurel wreath.” Pit explained, motioning to his own golden one, sitting atop his brown mess of hair.

“So that's what you just put on my head?”

“Yup! I made it myself!” The angel proudly said as he practically slid on the ground to lay next to the robot, staring up at his work. “And it looks great on you!” He smiled.

MegaMan averted his eyes, feeling his face heating up.

“Oh. Thanks. I bet it does, since you made it.” He managed to say with a small yet earnest smile, before he fell into a contemplative silence.

To be honest, though he really appreciated all the little things Pit did and made for him, MegaMan was a bit confused at this particular gesture. He had been under the impression that laurel wreaths weren't meant for everyone, after all.

Next to him, Pit was fiddling with a bunch of grass and flowers, humming a happy tune as he did, having happily accepted the robot's praise.

After a few more beats of silence, the questions still nagging him, MegaMan decided he'd better ask the angel about what was on his mind.

“Hey, Pit, I have a question?” He tried, not sure of he'd be able to get his boyfriend's attention now that he was distracted by the grass around them.

“Hm?” The angel kept his eyes on a flower he had picked up, lazily twirling it around.

Seemed like he was listening. MegaMan went for it.

“Aren't laurel wreaths for important people?”

“You're important.” Pit stated, as if it had been the most obvious thing in the world.

MegaMan sputtered, his face flushing. “I-uh, no, I meant, important as in... conquerors and victors?”

“Oh, yeah. Yeah that's usually who they're for.” Again, no particular reaction from the other.

But MegaMan still hadn't had his answer. And the robot was nothing if not persistent. “I don't think I've won anything of note... so why?”

Pit turned to him, flower discarded on the ground, and smiled widly at him.

“Of course you did, you silly bot!”

“I... did?”

MegaMan racked his mind for anything that would make him worthy of a reward, or a laurel crown for that matter, but aside from a few matches here and there, something that most people were able to accomplish around here, he didn't find anything that would really be considered a victory. Could it be Doctor Wily's constant defeats at his hands? But they never did feel much like what you would call victories.

Pit took him out of his thoughts by taking his hand and leaning up to plant a soft kiss on his cheek.

“Yes. You conquered my heart, and won me over.” The angel whispered, nuzzling the robot.

MegaMan's mouth opened as if to say “Oh.”, but no sound came out of it. He felt himself blushing again, and silently cursed himself for being so easily swayed by the angel, though deep down he really didn't mind.

Instead of using words, that were stuck in his voice chip, he chose to return the angel's affection, but went for his boyfriend's lips instead of his cheek, humming happily when Pit kissed him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This is so silly I feel almost embarassed ^^"_
> 
> _~~(Why is fluff so hard to write, ugh!)~~ _


	8. Novel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating : G  
> Characters: Pit, MegaMan, Sonic, Rosalina (mention), Robin (mention)

Pit had never learned how to read. That was a fact. It wasn't out of neglect that the goddess of light had not instructed him, but rather out of efficiency. After all, there wasn't a need for letters when they could communicate through telepathy, and since most of the centurions were in the same situation of their captain, most of the orders Pit would give them would be in person. So why would he and they have sacrificed valuable time training to be the best personal guard of a goddess they could be for something so trivial?

Except the angel sort of had always wanted to learn that skill, if only to have something less to have been made fun of about him. But with all the forces he had to defend his goddess and humans from, his time-consuming day-to-day duties, as well as his reluctance when it came to sitting down and doing nothing else but stare at a piece of paper and the scribbly black lines on it for more than five minutes, he just couldn't find the time or energy to do it.

However, while in Smash, after a rather embarrassing way of revealing it in the middle of a match, he was met with plenty of smashers willing to tutor him.

Well, to be honest, Sonic had been the most eager. He was basically Pit's first and most regular teacher, and the angel had to admit, the hedgehog had a knack for making him learn willingly, and keep things entertaining enough that the angel would be able to focus on his studies.

He had made a little bit of progress, but with the limited time available between their respective fights in tournaments for them to meet up and work, it wasn't extraordinary.

So, when the time for Ultimate came, Sonic came to him with a game plan. They'd keep doing their sessions, but would make-do for the ones he couldn't attend with whoever was willing to help the angel learn.

One of Pit's favorite teachers was Rosalina, though he usually learned a bit less than he did with Sonic because her personal library was just that comfy, and her voice so soothing, that the angel would often fall asleep in the middle of her lessons on one of the many pillows lying about.

He had a bunch of other favorites, but there were also some smashers that didn't really sit well by him when it came to teaching, although he usually was lucky enough not to have them often, like Robin, who was a bit too strict and high-strung for the angel's liking.

And today, it was one of those sessions Pit dreaded the most. He was to be tutored by MegaMan.

Now, it wasn't that MegaMan was a bad teacher, as the robot was rather pragmatic, but also pretty enthusiastic at the prospect of helping others, which is what he was made for after all.

No, the problem came from Pit. He simply couldn't focus on the lesson, as he found his teacher was rather distracting.

For some reason, MegaMan insisted he had to hold Pit's hand, and make the angel's fingers trail upon the words the robot was reading aloud. Not to mention, the boy had a weird tendency to pick out the most mushy romantic novels he could find in the mansion's library.

They say love makes you dumb, and Pit had to agree. He felt like he could not focus at all with the knowledge of his crush's hand holding his, reading declarations of unwavering love to him. He always left these lessons feeling like he had learned nothing and let down his friend.

It was, to put it simply, torture.

Today, in the little study room right next to the mansion's library, he tried, once again, to stay focused, but the feeling of the robot gently holding and guiding his hand took over all his brain power. He had barely grasped what the book was about, something about a knight and a prince being star-crossed lovers, and though he could sometimes concentrate on the parts with swordfights and demon slaying, his brain completely shut down whenever the two main characters interacted with each other. Because if he focused on both the romantic dialogue and the hand on his own, it led to thoughts, and those thoughts would lead to actions he'd rather not do. Like squeezing MegaMan's hand gently, looking him in his pretty eyes and putting a hand on one of those cute little cheeks- focus, Pit!

He was half-listening to yet another part about fighting off monsters, when the story derailed from the action to a scene where the prince tried to convey his feelings to the knight, and yet again MegaMan's voice became distant, his hand lightly squeezing his whenever the character who was speaking changed.

“I wish we could stay here and hold hands like this for the rest of time.”

Pit's cheeks flared up the moment he realized he had said it out loud.

Next to him, MegaMan froze, likely trying to make sense of the words the angel had just blurted out.

Pit's heart picked up a frantic pace, while dread settled deep inside his stomach, and he felt cold sweat on his back. He looked at the robot with pure caution, legs and feet ready to dart, as if his friend were one of the many monsters the angel was used to fight against.

The moment MegaMan's eyes landed on him, Pit gulped audibly, tilting his head ever so, in hopes his bangs could cover his eyes and parts of his reddened cheeks.

The robot smiled then, and put his free hand on Pit's shoulder. The angel tried to still his wings despite the urge to make them flutter from the added contact.

“Wow, Pit, that was...”

The angel had been about to sputter out excuses, and make up some kind of reasoning behind his words that would have steered away from the obvious _I have a major crush on you and wish we were boyfriends_ thing, but unfortunately the robot beat him to it, and the angel was now one breath away from panicking.

“...Amazing! You managed to read an entire sentence in one go!” MegaMan cheered.

Pit's mind went blank, as he processed the words.

“Wuh?”

MegaMan kept on smiling, though it now looked a bit more sly.

“Of course, I suspect you mostly got it from context clues and guessing about. But it's still impressive!”

Finally, everything clicked. Oh, sweet lady Palutena! What were the odds!

“Haha, yeah, I know.” He finally managed to say. “Must be because we've been reading a lot of those... I guess I'm starting to see how they work.”

The robot eyed him suspiciously, before an unreadable look took upon his features.

“Right... would you prefer if we switched to another genre then?”

Pit debated this. On the one hand, maybe trying something other than romance novels would help him concentrate and actually get some work done, on the other hand... he kind of liked the mood it brought upon the two of them. The intimacy. And the thoughts. As embarassing and dangerous as they were.

“I... I don't know.” He said, meekly.

“Then maybe we could split our lessons between that genre and the others?” MegaMan asked, waiting for Pit's answer.

That definitely sounded like a plan. A nice compromise.

“Yeah.” He said. “Yeah, I think it'd be good.”

 

 

Once they finished reading the book, they started reading another one, this time about a group of explorers in space, with no romance in sight. Pit was able to focus more, despite the feeling of MegaMan's hand still being on his, and the lesson ended with the angel feeling like he'd learned something for once, making both him and the robot happy.

 

* * *

 

A few days later, Pit was waiting in the study room, absent-mindedly trailing his fingers on the open pages of the romance novel he and MegaMan had read, wondering what Sonic was up to.

He'd never been late to a lesson before.

 

* * *

 

“So, you see... my crush kinda told me he'd want to hold hands with me forever?... So... Do you... do you think that means he likes me? As in, like like?”

Sonic sighed. “Rock, buddy, I'm literally the last person you should ask about romantic advice. And I'm kinda supposed to be somewhere right now.”

“I know, I know, I just...” The robot's shoulders sagged in defeat. “So, uh... on a totally unrelated note, could you... could I tutor Pit today?...”

“Sure, if you want. Just make sure you two actually get something done-” The robot tried to cut him off, but the hedgehog shut him up by putting a finger on his mouth. “-and, no, I'm sorry to say, but kissing doesn't count.”


	9. Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Pit, Viridi, Palutena, MegaMan
> 
> Other: World of Light, Borderline crack

Strike. Slash. Jump. Shoot. Dodge.

Repeat.

Fight.

That was all that had been going in Pit's mind for the most part of what every fighter hoped would be the last step before they reached both Galeem and Dharkon, and finally put an end to this whole mess.

But for now, an army of light and dark clones barred the way, and they had failed to stay together, their foes doing their best to separate and weaken them.

Unfortunately for the two monstrous entities that were currently battling each other, the smash fighters were exactly that. Fighters.

They had managed to gain ground on them, but their enemies' numbers were so high it seemed like an impossible task to take them all on, even with the help of the Hands.

When he wasn't focusing too hard on his fights, Pit would be in contact with his goddess, as usual, who had Viridi's spirit at her side.

After dodging a particularly nasty blow from a light clone of Captain Falcon, he talked to her as he used his bow to slice through the copy.

"Ugh, is there an end to them?" He complained, just as he used his guardian orbitars to shield himself from the incoming attack of a dark clone of Ness.

"Doesn't look like it. I'm afraid we'll just have to keep fighting until at least one of us manages to find a way out and goes for the main targets." Palutena observed, and Pit heard her grunt as she more than likely shot at some attackers.

"It would be great if we could somehow get them on our side." He heard Viridi say.

"And how would we do that, exactly?" Pit asked, as he countered one of Link's copies and shot at it. "They don't really look like they're up for a friendly chat to me..."

"Well, we'd just have to make it so they're more inclined to be friendly." The goddess of Light paused for dramatic effect. "By using a love arrow."

"Wow, haven't used that one in a while" Pit exclaimed, before muttering. "Wait, is it even canon?"

"Pit, there's no time to waste. Less questions, more action!" Palutena ordered. And Pit was always eager to follow her orders.

"No worries! That's what I do best!" He said as he sprinted towards a clustered group of dark and light clones, who were seemingly trying to fight one another.

"Oh, trust me. We know." Viridi jived.

Pit let that comment slide, mostly because he mistakenly took it as a compliment, and readied his arrow, aiming it at the heart of the group, not caring who would be struck first.

Unfortunately, the moment he let the arrow go, a clone of Bowser Jr came barelling into his side, making him miss by a long shot.

Pit grunted, slashed through the copy that had attacked him, and froze when he heard a sort of yelp in the distance.

Had his arrow landed on someone after all? He got up and ran to the source of the sound, only to find a confused blue robot, looking down at bright pink sparkles around where his heart would have normally been had he had one.

"Did you..." MegaMan started. "Did you just shoot me?"

Pit realized what he had done. Oh shoot. "I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!"

He wanted to press the robot on wether or not he was starting to feel the effects of the arrow's spell, but the moment he opened his mouth to speak again, the clones he had been aiming at earlier came crashing down on them.

"Ugh! When will it end!" He heard MegaMan shout, and smiled at the fact the robot shared his exasperation.

They fought together, Pit doing his best to cover the robot from an aerial standpoint, the two of them fighting at both long and close range.

Pit was still faster than his partner, and as such managed to counter most of the clones' attempts at hurting him, while the robot had a harder time dodging the constant attacks, and as such alternated between keeping them at bay with his mega buster and various other powers, or letting them get close, at the risk of getting himself hurt, to retaliate with more physical attacks.

When that happened, the angel always tried to make sure the robot was okay and could keep on fighting. MegaMan kept telling him each time to focus on his own safety first.

By working together, they managed to take down a hefty number of foes in a rather short time span, and as the fight progressed the copies seemed to grow wary of the duo's fighting abilities.

"Wow! Would you look at that! I think they're starting to understand they don't have a chance against the both of us!" Pit exclaimed, the adrenaline coursing through his veins making him giddy as he slashed through two copies at the same time, before going for the kill on one of them.

"We do make a good team." MegaMan agreed, as he kept on shooting at a trio of clones, who soon began to fight themselves as one of them was a light copy. "But do you really think they're able to analyze stuff? They look pretty one-track-minded to me."

"All I see is that they're starting to take a few steps back now and then. They're scared." Pit explained, as he flashed a sweet yet wicked grin at their foes, who seemed to hesitate for a moment.

"Whatever you say, I guess you'd know more about that kind of stuff than me." He paused. "You might want to get away from me for a while."

"Why?" Pit asked, readying his bow, and aiming it at oncoming enemies.

"We're being surrounded. I'm going to let them get close to me and use my flame blast." He explained, and then looked up at the angel. "You'll understand that I won't really want to smell burnt chicken wings after that."

Pit blushed a bit. "Hey, I'm not a chicken!"

The robot chuckled, and smiled a bit fondly. "Come on now, fly away, chicken nugget."

Pit huffed but did as he was told, not really a fan of having his wings burnt to a crisp. He wished he could say he didn't know what that felt like, but unfortunately he did.

He kept his bow ready, in case things went sour and the clones were to overwhelm his friend, and watched as the robot charged his next attack, and unleashed it, sending the clones that had thought they could take him down into a fiery demise.

Some managed to get away, but the angel had been watching, and expertly took them down one by one.

After the whole display, the remaining light and dark copies scurried away to find some other smashers to bother, and once Pit had managed to calm his breathing and heartbeat down from the exhilaration of the fight,  he turned to his robot friend, concern clear on his face.

"You okay?"

"Yeah... just a bit... tired? I don't know if physically or emotionally. Maybe both." He sighed. "I hate this."

Pit gave him a sympathetic look, and patted him on his back.

"It'll be over soon." He tried to reassure the robot.

MegaMan gave him a small, tired smile, and the angel felt a bit airy at the sight. It felt a bit like...

He suddenly remembered the whole love arrow thing.

"Oh, uh, Megs?" The robot tilted his head, prompting him to continue. "Don't you, uh, feel any different?"

"Why?"

"You know, the arrow that struck you earlier, it's kinda ... just... well do you? Feel weird?"

"Wait a sec."

MegaMan's eyes glazed over, his whirring getting a bit louder than usual, and Pit had spent enough time around him to know he was doing a quick inside scan. He also knew this meant the robot was at his most vulnerable, so the angel went full defense mode, glaring daggers at any shadows that dared get a bit too close to them, and Pit must have had a pretty scary glare, because it seemed even mindless clones were afraid of it.

He managed to keep this up long enough for MegaMan to come back to the outside world, the robot blinking before he looked at Pit, and shrugged.

"Nothing's wrong. No data corruption, no changes of note in the latest logs... nothing."

"Oh." Was all Pit could muster. "Oh okay."

That was pretty weird. The love arrow was supposed to work on anything. He would have asked his friend to do a double-check, but this wasn't exactly the right time or place.

Maybe it just didn't work on robots?

"Well, uh... just let me know if you find out something weird okay? The arrow was kinda magical, and might have side effects."

"I'll keep that logged in." MegaMan smiled his way, making Pit feel like he had butterflies in his stomach, before his face turned back into a deadpan. "For now, we have to get through them." He said, gesturing to a new approaching group of copies.

"Alright! You can go ahead, I'll catch up in a few!"

The robot nodded his way, and went on to fight against their first few enemies.

Meanwhile, Pit contacted his goddess.

"So, uh, lady Palutena? Did you know robots are immune to love arrows?"

Pit just heard a sigh, so long and heavy it almost felt like it reverberated inside his mind.

"... Lady Palutena?"

"Let it go, Palutena." He heard Viridi quip. "You know he's more dense than a black hole."

Pit didn't really understand what they were getting at, but hey, black holes were cool.

But he'd think about it later, after all, he was all about actions first.

And he had another pretty cool-looking battle just waiting for him.

 

 


	10. Breeze (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Characters: Pit, MegaMan, Marth, Simon (mention), Zelda, Link (mention), Samus

Pit slowly awoke to someone lightly shaking him.

His eyes fluttered open, and his hand instinctively came up to shield his eyes from the light of his bedroom.

“Why's'it bright?” He slurred, still not fully awake. In fact, he'd rather not be awake. He tried to grip at the covers, to bring them up to his head, but whoever had woken him up immediately took them back from his grasp.

“Because I opened the curtains.”

Pit had been about to punch the offender, but once he realized it was MegaMan, he simply turned around and practically nose-dived into the pile of pillows he called a bed.

“Piiit, come on...”

The angel simply grumbled into the fabric.

“Pit.”

Another grumble.

“Please be reasonable...”

“Five more minutes.” He mumbled into the pillows.

“Alright.” He heard the covers shuffle a bit, and the base of the bed creak ever so slightly, as the robot sat by the end of the pile of pillows.

A bit of time passed, and the angel almost fell back into sleep. Well, he would have, had it not been for that pesky robot.

“Five minutes are up. You should be too.” MegaMan said, and Pit could almost hear his taunting smile.

“Noooooo...” Pit whined.

He heard the robot sigh. “We're going to have to do this the hard way again, aren't we?”

“You wont do it. You're too chicken.”

“Says the one with wings.”

“Hey!” He turned around to face the robot. Big mistake, as MegaMan took this to his advantage, positioning his fingers on either of the angel's sides, and started to mercilessly tickle him.

“Haha! Please! Ha! Please stop!” Pit managed between bouts of laughter.

The robot complied, smiling smugly. “There. You should be awake now.”

Pit briefly eyed the covers that he had tossed to the side as he was struggling to get out of the robot's grasp, but under MegaMan's scrutiny he gave up trying to retrieve them, and instead pouted.

“Oh come on... you're not going to sulk are you?” MegaMan said, crossing his arms.

“It's not fair! You're not ticklish!” Pit complained.

He heard the robot chuckle. “You brought this upon yourself. If you had been cooperative...”

“But I just wanted to sleep! Not that that's something you'd understand...” He mumbled the last part.

MegaMan gave him an unimpressed look. “Doctor Light puts me to sleep, sometimes for days on end, whenever he has to do repairs or give me an upgrade. If anything I know more about sleeping than you do. “

“I could sleep for days on end too, if someone wasn't so stubborn.” He said as he shot a half-hearted glare the robot's way. He couldn't help it. He always felt pissed whenever he was forcibly awakened.

“Pit. Get. Up.” But it looked like MegaMan was done being patient with him.

“Why?” He asked, with an air of defiance.

“... did you seriously forget?” The robot looked genuinely surprised. Pit didn't know what he meant.

“Forget what?” He asked, feeling a bit dumb.

“Rush. You have been bothering me to give you a ride ever since the last tournament.” MegaMan explained, clearly amused.

Pit gasped, and sat up straight on the bed. “... That's today?!”

“Yes.”

He grabbed the robot's shoulders, lightly shaking him. “I thought it was tomorrow!”

“How long have you gone without any matches?” His friend asked, while trying to stifle an oncoming laugh.

Pit loosened his grip on the robot, and thought about it, his mouth setting into a pensive pout.

“I think it's been three days.”

MegaMan smiled teasingly. “That might explain it. Now get up, and please, change your clothes.”

“What's wrong with them?”

“They're dirty.” MegaMan said, making a show of turning up his nose.

“No they're not.” Pit grinned.

MegaMan looked him up and down and pointed to a stain on his chest.

“How long have you worn them for?”

“I don't know... five days maybe?” Pit's grin got wider. He knew the robot had a hard time dealing with filth.

“Ew! And you slept and fought with them too?” MegaMan now looked to be genuinely grossed out. Pit almost laughed at his expression. But he wasn't about to let the robot think he was some kind of filthy idiot. After all, he was a responsible angel, and he had washed his clothes.

Somewhat.

That stain was probably recent.

“And bathed.” He explained. “Angels' code of conduct. You always have to be ready!”

“... except when it comes to waking up it seems.” The robot had taken a few steps away from him, and was currently fiddling with the angel's stuff, trying to find some clean clothing.

Little prick.

“Hey! If there had been an emergency, I would have been up in no time!” Pit argued. He wasn't lazy! He was always working every day! Smash was one of those rare occasions during which he could somewhat afford to slack off a bit.

“Really? Wow, I'd pay to see that!” Pit was about to retort, but the robot tossed him the clean outfit he had ultimately found, and it landed on the angel's face. “Now change, I'll go outside until you do.”

Once MegaMan got out of the room, Pit hastily changed, grumbling a bit as he did so, mostly to complain to himself about the robot, but feeling a bit less grumpy now that he knew why he was awake. Once he was mostly done he called MegaMan over, who came back into the room, smiling in satisfaction.

As he did, Pit noticed the halls and corridors sounded oddly quiet.

“What time's's it?” He asked MegaMan as he put on his boots.

“A little bit before seven.”

“In the morning?!” His wings poofed up in surprise.

“You really think I'd let you sleep 'til seven in the afternoon?” MegaMan eyed him, clearly enjoying himself.

“No. But I wish you'd just let me sleep.” Pit let himself fall back on the bed.

“Pit...” The robot chuckled.

“Nope. Way too early.” He said, not moving one bit.

“More than half the mansion is downstairs, eating breakfast.”

“That's their problem.”

“They're letting us eat ice cream and cake for breakfast today.”

Like clockwork, Pit sprung up on his legs and took off to the cafeteria. “What are we waiting for then?! Let's go Megs!”

 

* * *

 

There was, indeed, ice cream and cake for breakfast. Pit was as jolly as could be, wings fluttering about, taking as much sugary food as he could in his plate, completely oblivious to the disgusted stares some smashers sent his way.

“Uuuugh, it's too early for this...” Marth had said upon seeing him and the content of his plate when entering the cafeteria, and had promptly went out, back to his room, a hand covering his mouth.

Once he was done with his ice cream raid, Pit went to sit at a table with MegaMan, Simon, and a couple of other friends, and started to dig in almost immediately.

“I... I think I'm not hungry anymore.” Zelda, who was seated next to MegaMan, had said after she watched the angel gobble down his plate. Link happily took her own plate from her, licking the contents away, much to the princess' disgust. “Yup. Definitely not hungry anymore.”

Samus chuckled, and then lightly jabbed the robot in the arm. “How'd you get Kirby number five over there to wake up so early in the morning? And with a change of clothes, no less?”

“I have my secrets.” MegaMan smiled, sipping an E-Tank. “Though today's menu really helped.”

“Figured.”


	11. Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Characters: Pit, MegaMan

After losing yet another match against Link, Pit was feeling down in the dumps. Wanting to be alone, he flew away to a remote stage he knew no one was using at the moment, and let himself wallow in self pity for a while.

Admittedly, being alone wasn't exactly helping him. He needed to vent, but talking to himself would make him feel silly.

That's when Pit heard some footsteps, and he turned around to see that MegaMan -or Rock, with friends- was coming his way. Rock sat down next to him, and just stared at Pit, not saying anything.  
The robot was always silent. Ever since he had first come into the tournaments, Pit hadn't heard a single sound come out of him. Which was strange, since the angel was pretty sure that Rock could talk.  
He had never pressed him on it, not wanting to seem annoying and overbearing, so as to not drive his friend and idol away.

But for now, he didn't really care about his friend's muteness, as the fact he was there meant he could vent without looking like an idiot. So that's what he did.  
It was when Pit was in the middle of another self-deprecating analysis of his fighting abilities that it happened.

“... I mean I should have seen that blow coming! But, of course, I didn't dodge! Way to go Pit! King of losers!” The angel huffed, bitter, raising his arms to the sky as if it was responsible for his shortcomings. 

“Don't say that. I think you're great, Pit.”

“I don't-” Pit turned to the robot as fast as he could. “Wait a minute! You-you talked!” He squeaked. “You just talked to me! With a voice!”

Rock looked caught off guard, and stayed silent for a bit, likely contemplating what to say, before giving up. “Yeah I-”

Pit, too excited, didn't let him finish. “So you can talk after all! Then why do you keep silent all the time?”

“I-...” Rock looked away, slouching. “I don't like my voice.”

“Come again?”

The robot looked up to the sky, staring longingly into the distance. “It used to be different... at a higher pitch. But there was... an accident... and ever since then I've had this deeper voice... and I'm still not used to it.”

Pit contemplated for a bit. Sure, his friend's voice was deep, deeper than his own, and looked a bit off when compared to his face but... it also sounded really nice, and the more he heard Rock talk the more he found the voice fitting. 

“Really? I think it sounds great!” He smiled.

Rock blinked, and seemed a bit flustered. “... you think so?”

“Yeah! That's totally the kind of voice I'd expect from a hero!” Pit exclaimed, throwing a punch in the air for emphasis.

The robot smiled, a bit bashful yet thankful from the compliment.

“Thanks...”

“It's much better than mine anyways...” The angel sighed.

“Why is that?” 

“I'm just so... squeaky. Sometimes it feels as if my adversaries don't take me seriously because of it.”

Rock chuckled, and the angel pouted, thinking he was making fun of him.

“You sure? You have a mighty powerful voice. I'm sure you leave an impression on everyone whenever you yell at them.” He paused and snorted. “Maybe you should just squawk at your enemies.”

Instead of laughing at the joke, the angel frowned, and Rock visibly recoiled. “Scratch that. Just don't say anything and simply stare them down...” Pit stopped frowning, and instead sported a confused pout. “You have a really scary glare, you know that?”

“Really?” The angel asked. He had never really considered his frowns to be intimidating, but then again... Pittoo... “Uh, guess that explains why the centurions scurry away whenever I'm in a bad mood.”

The robot let out yet another snort. “Those poor guys.”

“Hey!” Pit protested, laughing. “I'm a cool captain! They love me!”

“I'm sure they do.” Rock said, a bit quietly.

Pit's heart skipped a beat. His friend was looking at him with a strange expression, almost as if he was looking at a really, really good bed, or meal or... well, something great. And like he was yearning for it.

Why would he be looking at him like that? It's not that Pit didn't like it... in fact it made him feel all warm and tingly inside. But what could that look possibly mean?  
And he was sitting so close too. Pit could just reach out and he could touch him...

Unfortunately, as quickly as it came, the moment was gone, and the robot got up, staring off into the distance with a smile.

“So, you ready to go back to the mansion? Samus said she wanted to show us some cool fighting tricks. That's why I came here in the first place.”

Pit got up as well, his interest definitely picked. Plus, he absolutely loved hanging out with Samus. “Cool! Yeah I'm going back! No way am I missing that!”

He dusted off his clothes and his hair, and extended his wings, ready to call upon the power of flight to make his way back home.  
But he still had one thing left to say.

“Hey, Rock?” He asked, not looking directly at his friend.

He was answered by an inquisitive hum. Seems like Rock was going back to his silent state.

Pit smiled, though the robot couldn't see it. “You should really talk more. I love hearing your voice.”

And with that, he flew away, back to the mansion, leaving a flustered and sputtering mess of a robot in his wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, I basically made this fic to try and explain for myself why Mega Man's voice in the games went from a high-pitched “ _so basically, I'm baby_ ” to a “ _brb going to star as the lead role in Hamilton_ ” one. And also why he just... stays uncomfortably silent... in Smash.


	12. Pig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Characters: Pit, Mega Man, Villager (mention), Palutena (mention)  
> Other: OOC

“Rock! Rock! Check this out! Villager taught me how to write my name!”

Upon hearing Pit's voice, Rock had turned his attention away from his work and had been infected by the angel's smile on the spot.

“Oh? Really? That's cool!”

“Yeah it is! See?” Pit looked and sounded as proud as could be, showing off a piece of paper with his rather surprisingly neat handwriting.

Rock took a good look at it, and froze for a moment. The first two letters were right, but the last one was way off.

It just spelled “Pig”.

Rock wondered for a brief moment if maybe his vision was glitching a bit, but a quick scan told him that, no, there was nothing wrong with it.

And, though he wasn't exactly known to be bright, there was no way Pit would have made a “g” out of a “t”.

The explanation for this became clear when he remembered one of their group's old nicknames for Pit: Flying Pig. The robot had always disliked the nickname, being a play on “when pigs fly” and mostly made to mock the angel.

He had thought the nickname had died in use. He must have been wrong.

His expressions must have been betraying how crossed he felt because when he looked back up again Pit seemed worried and almost in doubt.

“Is something wrong?” The angel asked, looking dejectedly at his writing.

Rock immediately forced himself to smile, raising his palms up. “No! It's great, I'm really proud of you!” His voice went higher in pitch, as he tried to smother his frustration. “I was just thinking I gotta... pay Villager a friendly little visit. You know, to thank him...”

Pit smiled at him, a bit confused nonetheless. “Okay! Do you want me to come with?”

“Oh! No, no... I'll go alone... won't take a moment... besides, I'm sure you have something you need to do for Lady Palutena?”

“Right! I haven't shown it to her yet!” The angel realized, a pensive finger on his chin. “Thanks Rock! See ya!”

“See ya, Pit!”

He watched the angel happily skipping away, put his work on hold, and marched through the mansion, determined to have a talk with the newcomer alongside who he had first come to this world. Once he finally found Villager, he was pleasantly surprised to find an ally in a certain green-haired goddess.

As for the rest, let's say Sans wasn't the only one who could give someone a bad time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, kinda OOC.  
> I put Villager as the culprit 'cause I feel he'd be the one more likely to pull a prank while also helping someone.  
> Anyway this was done in under 3 minutes if I remember right.


	13. Scarf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Characters: Pit, Mega Man, Mario, Kirby, Sonic  
> Other: Smash Mansion

"Where did I put it?" Pit thought aloud as he checked under the cushions of the sofa he had fallen asleep on for the hundredth time, trying to find his missing scarf.

He had been looking all over the lounge for it, had checked on the Pokemon and the animal fighters to see if one of them had stolen it from him, to no avail.

It was kinda starting to freak him out.

It's not like he always had that scarf, but he had grown accustomed to it so it felt really weird to go about his day without it. It felt like he was naked or something.

"Where did you put what?" Someone asked, and that someone happened to be Mario, as Pit had found once he turned around.

"My scarf! I fell asleep right on this sofa and when I woke up it wasn't there!"

"Did you maybe take it off while sleeping? It may have fallen somewhere close." Mario offered.

"No way, I've looked everywhere for it, and it's nowhere to be seen!"

The man looked pensive for a moment, stroking his chin, and spoke again.

"Then... are you absolutely sure you fell asleep with it?"

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure! I never take it off! I sleep wearing it, I eat wearing it, I fight wearing it, I bathe wearing it-"

"Okay, okay, calm down. If you're so sure of it, then I guess someone or something stole it."

Pit's mouth morphed into a pensive pout, as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"I've already checked with the Pokemon and animal fighters... so it's not them..."

"That's already a start!" Mario said, clasping his hands together.

"Yeah, but it doesn't tell me where my scarf is..."

"Let's see... do you recall anyone being near or with you in this lounge before you fell asleep?"

"You think that could be one of them?"

"Well, it's one of our options."

Pit tried really hard to concentrate, and recall what had happened before he slipped off into dreamland.

He had been seating on the sofa, talking with some of his friends, namely Ness, Lucas and Toon Link, who were about to compete in an upcoming tournament. The angel hadn't been chosen to participate, but he still liked to hang out with them and give them advice.

Then Roy, Joker and Lucina came by, the former shaking his head while the other two had been bickering. They said hi to each other, just as Link, Zelda and Little Mac entered the scene as well, the two young men looking tense for some reason.

Pit had stood up and greeted the princess of Hyrule by giving her a chaste kiss on the hand, his friends following his lead soon after, and Link, Little Mac and Joker had looked at them funny.

Once that had been done, R.O.B., Pac-Man, Mega Man and Sonic had arrived, laughing about some joke that they refused to explain to everyone else, and kept laughing amongst themselves in fits of giggles that were a bit hard to ignore. Sonic and Mega Man had ultimately joined Pit and co, still not explaining their inside jokes despite the other boy's protests, especially Ness', and they had all waited until Master Hand called the competing fighters over.

While they waited, Pit had taken up to chatting with Mega Man, the blue robot having taken a seat next to the angel. Pit had been happy about that, as he liked being close to the robot, what with the tiny crush he had realized he had on him.

The robot admitted he was nervous about competing in the tournament, and Pit simply took his hand in his and reassured him that he was sure he would do great, going on about how amazing Mega Man was. The younger boy thanked him, squeezing his hand lightly before letting go, and the angel had tried to repress a disappointed pout.

Then, since he had been feeling a bit sleepy, the angel decided to take a nap, undisturbed by his friends' conversations. When he woke up, all the others had gone to compete in the tournament, and that's when he realized his scarf was missing.

He told it all to Mario, who once again looked pensive.

"Hmmmm... that is quite a hefty number of suspects... they should be done shortly, you'll be able to ask them soon."

Pit nodded, instinctively trying to grab at his missing scarf and felt his neck instead.

"Yeah, I'll do that..."

 

In the meantime, the angel had gone to the diner hall to eat some food to pass the time and, as always when there was food around, hang out with Kirby.

"Can you believe that?" Pit said, his mouth still full.

"Poyo?" Kirby asked after gobbling up an entire plate of cookies.

"Someone stole my scarf, why would they do that?"

"Poyo."

"What do you mean?"

"Poyo, poyo!"

"Y-you think so?"

"Poyo!" Kirby smiled.

"Who would like me enough to take my scarf, though? I didn't know I had fans around here...?" Pit pondered.

"Poyo! Poyo, poyo." Kirby exclaimed, smiling wider.

"Not a fan, but a secret admirer? You mean someone here likes me?"

"Poyo!"

"Yeah... no, sorry Kirby, but I don't think so..."

"Poyo!"

"What? There are so many amazing people here, and you think one of them has a crush on me?"

"Poyo!" Kirby assured, and pointed to the angel. "Poyo, poyo poyo!"

"Just because I have a crush on one of the fighters here doesn't mean everyone else has a crush on one of the participants."

"Poyo, poyo..." The little pink ball sighed, before he gasped, and pointed towards the door. "Poyo!"

"Look behind me?" Pit repeated, turning around and seeing Mega Man at the door.

Their gazes met, and the blue robot looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He was clearly hiding something behind his back, but Pit didn't have the chance to see what it was as Mega Man had already fled.

"Poyoooo!" Kirby yelled.

"After him?! Why?"

"Poyo!" Kirby took Pit by the hem of his toga, and forced him to follow him, leaving their table to be cleared up at a later time.

"Whoa, whoa, hey!" The angel complained, but started running anyway, chasing after the blue bomber.

The both of them finally cornered him in the lounge, as he was fiddling with something on the sofa, his hands hidden from view at the moment.

"Ha-ha! Rock! What are you doing?" Pit exclaimed, going into his usual battle stance, though pointing an accusatory finger at his friend.

"I'm- I'm uh..." The robot panicked, until he got something out of that sofa, and brandished it. "I found your scarf!"

And, indeed, it was Pit's scarf, in all its glory. Pit took a few steps forwards and took it from his hands, letting his fingers linger on the robot's, and put it back around his neck. He felt much better now that he had it back.

But he still felt like something fishy was going on.

"Thanks... but, really? How?" He asked, not hiding his suspicion. He still had his conversation with both Mario and Kirby fresh on his mind. Someone had stolen his scarf, it hadn't just been lost.

Still, Mega Man seemed to act casual, though more observant people would have detected his underlying nervousness.

"Yeah, I heard you lost it, so I went to check where I last saw you with it, and bam! There it was!" He explained.

"And... where exactly did you find it?"

"Behind the cushions?... It must have fallen off while you were taking your nap." The robot actually looked much more calm and assured about his story. Pit was almost starting to believe it. Almost.

He looked down at Kirby for both advice and confirmation, and the puffball actively shook his head in disapproval.

"Yeah... Kirby doesn't buy that, and neither do I. I've checked everywhere in this room to find it, and practically dismantled that sofa three times over."

If robots could sweat, Mega Man would be standing in a puddle of it at the moment. Instead, his blushing increased rapidly.

"Ah-I-um, maybe, maybe you were so preoccupied you didn't see it? That happens, you know..."

Pit squinted his eyes at the robot, who became even more of a sputtering mess. And at that same moment, Sonic entered the lounge, idly munching on a chili-dog, and casually waved at the trio.

"Hey, nice work back in the tourney, blue bot! You really kicked my butt! Looks like that scarf really worked after all!"

"What scarf?" Pit asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sonic looked awkwardly between an increasingly suspicious angel and a robot who would probably hope to get decommissioned by the end of the day.

Still, the hedgehog tried to save his buddy from certain doom.

"Ooooooh... egh... ah, you see... uh, his, brother's? Scarf?...."

"Poyo!" Kirby protested. "Poyo, poyo!"

"Kirby says you took my scarf, and wore it during the tournament." Pit translated, facing Mega Man and crossing his arms.

Next to him, Rock had sat on the sofa, his head in his hands, hiding his blushing face from the rest of the world. Sonic gave a low whistle.

"You can actually understand that thing?"

"Yeah?" Pit said. He thought most people knew that?

"How?" Sonic asked again, looking genuinely interested.

"Well it's mostly context clues and intonations but-" He stopped when he noticed Kirby's disapproving stare. "Hey, wait! You're just trying to get me off track, aren't you?!"

"Nooooo?"

"It's okay, Sonic..." Mega Man sighed, and looked up at the angel. "I admit it. I took your scarf."

"Ah, finally!" Pit exclaimed. "Why though?"

"I... I just felt like... I don't know, you were sleeping and I felt like you wouldn't mind if I borrowed it? I thought you'd still be asleep by the time the tournament ended, that you'd never even notice, and um... obviously you didn't sleep as long as I thought you would..."

"No, I didn't..." Pit said, arms still crossed, awaiting further explanation. "But, again, why did you take it?"

The robot looked shy, fiddling with his hands. "I took it as a good luck charm?"

The angel was confused. He didn't think his scarf to be lucky. "What do you mean?"

Mega Man looked at the ground, his voice sounded small and unsure. "You're just... so good at battling and stuff? And confident? And you're an angel? I guess I just needed something like that and-"

"And we actually encouraged him to take it. It wasn't solely his idea. Zelda and Toon practically forced him to wear it." Sonic explained, putting a hand on the robot's shoulders. "And hey, it wasn't that bad of an idea. As I said, it looks like it really did work."

"Oh..." Pit mindlessly scratched the back of his head, trying to repress a blush from Mega Man's compliments. He still didn't really understand what was up, and needed to distract himself from the increased beating of his heart, so he kept up with the questions. "So, um, who won anyway?"

Sonic grinned, and put his arm around the robot's neck, flicking Mega Man's nose.

"This little super fighting robot guy right there!"

"Wow! Congrats!" Pit's wings fluttered. He wished he had been able to witness the blue robot's win, but then again there were always the recordings.

"T-Thanks... and thanks to your scarf as well." Mega Man chuckled, a bit awkwardly.

Oh, right. If he was able to watch the recordings, Pit would get to see Mega Man fighting while wearing _his_ scarf. Winning all his battles with it.

The thought of it didn't ease down his rapid heartbeat, and brought a funny fluttery feeling in his stomach. He always got it whenever he was fanboying about the super fighting robot.

"No problem! But just... maybe ask me next time?" Pit smiled, and offered Mega Man his hand to take.

The robot stood up, and took his hand, still looking a bit unsure.

"So, no hard feelings then?"

"Of course not!" Pit laughed. How could he be mad about something like that?

Mega Man finally smiled. "Good!"

 

Meanwhile, Kirby, who had been silently watching the whole scene unfurl, huffed in annoyance and got closer to the two, ignoring Sonic's raised eyebrow, and went to stand behind Pit. The two boys were taking an awkwardly long time to shake hands, and when they finally stopped, that's when the puffball decided to strike.

He kicked Pit from behind. The angel yelped and fell over, and Mega Man reacted by putting his hands on the angel's hips. But focused as he was to not let the angel fall, he didn't notice how close their faces were getting.

Faster than they could comprehend, the angel's mouth was on the robot's, and they stayed there, dazed and confused, long enough for a giggling blue hedgehog to snap a few pictures.

Though the contact was brief, Pit felt the fluttery feeling back in full force, his heart was racing and he could hear a slight thumping sound in his ears, his face flushed. And though he didn't notice it, too confused and flustered for that, the robot he was kissing was far from handling it any better.

The sound of the pictures being taken broke the both of them out of their daze, and they immediately looked away after parting, both blushing madly. To distract themselves from what had just happened, they both turned to the culprit of their accidental kiss.

"Kirby!" They both yelled, and the puffball simply looked at them all smug. And ran away giggling.

Before they could get to chase after him, Sonic showed up and barred the way.

"Hold up! Hold up you two!"

"But-" Mega Man protested, pointing at the escaping pink ball.

"Kirby just wanted to give you a little nudge. Honestly, it's about time." The blue hedgehog explained, smirking.

"Uh? i don't see what you mean?" Mega Man asked, though he looked like he perfectly knew what Sonic was talking about.

"Y-yeah, what's that all about?" Pit asked as well, a bit more clueless than the robot.

"Just saying... maybe you two should just... talk." Sonic winked, and dashed out of the room, leaving the two nervous and blushing boys alone.

Not really knowing what to do, they both sat down on the sofa, and awkwardly stayed silent for a while, not daring to look at each other.

But soon, boredom hit.

So they talked.

And maybe kissed some more.

But that was only for them to know.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little simple fic I wrote in one sitting, to de-stress a bit.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!


	14. Egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Characters: Pit, Palutena, Mega Man, Ness, Villager, Toon Link  
> Other: April Fools, Borderline Crack, Established Relationship
> 
> Warning: Mpreg _(there's no mpreg actually but just in case that stuff really makes people uncomfortable I prefer to tag it.)_

 

 

"Lady Palutena! I've laid an egg!" Pit cried out, his feet shuffling on the ground as he tried to still his running.

His goddess looked at him, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. Next to her, some of the smash ladies such as Peach, Zelda and Bayonetta as well as a few others were frozen in confusion, in the middle of drinking their tea.

"Pit, please, I was having some me time." Palutena huffed.

The angel, distraught, made her way to her, not caring that they weren't alone, and tugged at her arm.

"Pit! What in the-"

"Please Lady Palutena! I'm begging you! I'm not making this up!"

The goddess raised an eyebrow. She was perfectly aware of the date, and didn't really want to play along with one of Pit's pranks. Alas, she knew she had no choice if she wanted to spend her morning in relative peace.

"Fine. But we better make this quick."

The angel nearly jumped out in joy, and soon enough was running through the hallways, with his goddess having a hard time following him.

Once they were in Pit's room, the young angel went to his bed and carefully removed some pillows, before he let Palutena take a look.

There was, indeed, a little egg laying amongst the pillows.

"See?!" Pit exclaimed, still looking tense.

The goddess decided to play along for a bit, though not putting in the effort in her acting.

"Oh woooow? Where did that come from?" She asked, exaggerating her pronunciation.

"Me!" The angel said, his wings flapping about.

Palutena decided to set things straight. Her tea was running cold, after all.

"Pit, that's not possible..."

"It is!" The angel insisted. "I woke up this morning, and it was there, right under me! I could have crushed it in my sleep!"

Still believing it to be a joke, the goddess decided to humor her angel for a bit longer.

"Alright then. Let's say it is yours. Did you feel funny lately?"

"Well I... I've been having trouble sleeping at night and I've had stomach aches lately..." Pit explained, pensive.

"Pit, you eat like a pig. That would certainly explain all of this." Palutena huffed, growing a bit annoyed at the angel's insistance at keeping this joke up and running.

"No I eat like a pig everyday! There has to be something else!" He argued, tapping his foot and looking worried.

"Okay, fine. So, you were..." Palutena hesitated. "... pregnant... and laid an egg, is that what happened?"

"Wait, what?! You think that's what happened?!" Pit asked, his voice raising an octave higher.

"No I'm asking you."

"I don't know!" The angel looked up at her, fear and confusion clear as day in his pleading eyes.

The goddess took a step back. Pit looked really distressed, and she didn't know him for his acting skills.

Could it be he wasn't trying to prank her? Perhaps he was the one who had fallen victim to a joke.

In that case, she'd have to rationalize things with him.

"Pit.... even if that's what happened... you wouldn't have made that egg on your own. You'd have needed a partner."

"Partner?" Pit repeated, looking confused but a bit more calm, if the flapping of his wings slowing down was any indication.

"Yes. A romantic partner, you'd give hugs and kisses to."

There. Perfect. Pit didn't have a partner, she would know.

She was waiting for the moment Pit would realize there was no way he could have laid an egg, that this was all a silly prank, when the angel blanched.

"Pit? Are you okay? Is everything alright?" She asked, growing worried at the uncharacteristic stillness and silence the young angel displayed.

After a while, he shouted "NO! NO I'M NOT!" and promptly ran off into the corridors, leaving barely enough time for Palutena to process what had just happened and follow after him.

She found him again in the main hall of the mansion.

"Rock!" She heard Pit shout.

"Pit what is it?" The blue robot, who had been talking to Lucas and Nana, turned around smiling, but frowned when he saw how the angel was acting.

"Rock you're a father!"

"Excuse me?!" Mega Man yelped, blushing, as Nana and Lucas tried to refrain from laughing.

"I laid an egg this morning, and lady Palutena says I wouldn't have been able to make it without you!" Pit explained in a hurry, clearly panicked.

"Now hold on a minute-" Palutena tried to interrupt at that point, to clear things up further, to no avail, as now the robot was as distressed as the angel, and interrupted her.

"You can lay eggs?!"

"I don't know?! I mean I guess I can?!!"

Palutena facepalmed, and was distracted from the conversation when she heard some snickering to her side.

She turned around and found Ness, Toon Link and Villager trying to muffle their laughter behind their hands.

Upon seeing her, they stopped, and tried to downplay it, looking around as innocently as possible.

"Could you three explain what's happening?" She asked.

"We just wanted to kill two birds with one stone." Ness explained, grinning.

"Really?"

"Yeah. We wanted to celebrate April Fools, but also bring these two's relationship to light." Villager continued.

"It certainly seems that you've reached your goal. I myself am surprised by this revelation."

"Heck yeah! It's a success guys!" Toon Link cheered.

Indeed, she was surprised. She would certainly have a talk with the captain of her guard later on.

But for the moment, there were more important matters to attend to, seeing as Pit was looking like he was about to break down into tears despite his boyfriend's attempts at rationalizing the situation.

"I'm happy for you, but now, if you're not too busy... Why don't you come with me and we can all calmly explain what's going on to these two distressed parents?" She asked, though her tone and expression left no choice but to obey.

The three boys quickly nodded, staying silent, and followed the goddess along.

Hopefully this wouldn't take too long.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to make something based off April Fools somehow, as it is today, after all.
> 
> I didn't really put much work into it, since it's getting late, but I still hope it was a good read!
> 
> Happy April Fools!


End file.
